


Sometimes there's only one

by Niall_SonOfApollo



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_SonOfApollo/pseuds/Niall_SonOfApollo
Summary: The Gregathlon was grueling;but luckily there's always Grimmy to take care of Greg.





	Sometimes there's only one

**Author's Note:**

> Sub folks  
> I wrote this after the first part of Gregathlon,  
> I hope you enjoy it :>  
> Lots of thanks to Lewis for proofereading <3

When Greg came home after the start of Annie’s show on Friday, he just wanted to be alone and cry. Maybe in the tub with a bottle of beer. But mostly be alone and cry until he fell asleep.

This whole ordeal had been so gruelling, exhausting, and frustrating. There had been several moments when he thought there was no way he could go on, no way he would go on, but Professor Greg and Grimmy's texts had mobilised his last bits of energy every time.  
After enduring this whole torturous journey for four days he really had hoped that he could complete it... finish it and leave this chapter behind, but the weather had been so against him.   
At one point he had even taken up praying to be able to go on, but it hadn't worked, obviously.

"Cheer up, old sport," he muttered to himself while opening the door, "at least you got the whole country talking about mental health. And that was the point of this damn challenge." But somehow, even that didn’t really make him feel better.

The lights in his flat were on and it was pleasantly warm. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. Greg really wanted to be alone, but when Grimmy approached him, smiling sheepishly with a mug of some steaming drink in his hand, a blissful warmth spread through Greg’s chest and his last bit of facade crumbled away. The few seconds that Grimmy needed to put down the mug and walk over to Greg were enough for him to become a crying mess. He would have liked to preserve his last shreds of dignity, but he was just so, _so_ exhausted, drained really.

Grimmy wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and rubbed his back soothingly. This had to be the best feeling in the world. The whole team had hugged him earlier, but it didn’t feel the same. Having Professor Greg as his company on the journey didn’t feel the same. Talking to his dad didn’t feel the same. Being here in Grimmy’s arms just felt like nothing bad could reach him anymore. It was nothing but safe, and warm, and cosy.

"Shhh Greg, it's alright. You’re here now and everything’s gonna be fine. Let's get you in the warm bath, yeah?" Grimmy suggested, still rubbing Greg's back. Greg nodded weakly and didn't resist when Grimmy dragged him into the bathroom.   
Greg started to remove his clothes but his hands were trembling so badly that Grimmy removed his hands gently and began undressing Greg, smiling at him. "It's alright Greggles; let's just get you in the bath."

Seconds later Greg sat down in the tub, stretching as far as possible with his too long limbs.

"I’m just gonna get you something to get you warmed up from the inside as well," Grimmy said and left to get a mug from the kitchen.

Greg was silent. He didn't even sob or sigh anymore. He was just too exhausted.

When Grimmy returned and set down the mug on the edge of the tub, Greg's eyes began to sting again. Warm orange squash. It kept him going during the journey but it also reminded him of the pain and of what could have been. Greg ducked his head and sunk deeper in to the water, trying to become invisible.

"Greg, hey," Grimmy said gently, taking Greg's head in both hands, "Look at me. You've done great. You helped a lot of people, people like me." Greg stared at him. Grimmy? Grimmy who was perfect? Grimmy who was loved by everyone?

"Don't look at me so unbelievingly; you do know that I wasn't always like this. I was a troubled ugly duckling once, too." Greg swallowed, yeah alright. "We don't need to talk about that now. Let's get you warmed up and clean, then to bed."

Grimmy squeezed shampoo on his hands two seconds later and began rubbing it in Greg's hair. Greg marginally relaxed; it felt good, being taken care of, not like his team did, but proper domestic care. Nick was silent, Greg was silent, but it felt comfortable. "Let's get your body soaped up and clean, yeah?" Grimmy suggested after washing Greg's hair. Greg nodded, feeling better already.

He didn't even resist when Grimmy towel dried him and wrapped him up in the pink princess bathrobe, it was fluffy and warm.  
"Finish your drink, Greggles," Grimmy chided, before he took him to the bedroom. "I know it's early, but lie down and try to rest, your body is exhausted, don't try to convince me otherwise."

Greg pulled up the blanket obediently but grabbed for Grimmy's wrist when he stood up and straightened out his jeans.   
"Will you stay?" he asked in a small voice. He couldn't deal with his thoughts now; he really needed Grimmy with him, filling the room with silly chatter.

"Yeah alright," Grimmy smiled, "I asked Amy to look after the dogs just in case."

Greg kissed Grimmy's hand in response, too weak to express what the gesture really meant to him.

He loved this silly man, he really did.


End file.
